Fukai the Pop Star
by Mimikuo-chan-sani
Summary: .The gundam pilot's new mission is to producemanage the Japanese pop star KyoFukai((Fukai is her 'band' name)).Everything goes great till Heero falls in love with her!
1. Default Chapter

"I watch the time tick by on the mystery clock  
  
I just can't stop wonderin' why I love you......  
  
Fukai!Fukai!Why do I love you?  
  
Fukai!Fukai!Fallin' deeper and deeper  
  
Fukai!Fukai!Why won't the time stop tickin' by?  
  
My world just seems to keep spinin' ans spinin'...  
  
We walk through the endless wasteland  
  
And ohhh how I wish I could be with you...  
  
Fukai!Fukai!Why do I love you?  
  
Fukai!Fukai!Fallin' deeper and deeper  
  
Fukai!Fukai!Why won't the time stop tickin' by?  
  
The lonely card reads 'I love you,I love you'  
  
But what does that really mean?  
  
I just can't stop wonderin'!"  
  
The music stopped and Heero smiled."Wonderful Kyo.."He said in his sweetiest tone what sounded scary then anything."Uhhhh....thanks Heero I wrote it all by myself!"The jet black haired bueaty Kyo replied."So is that gonna be your hit song now Kyo?"Duo wonderd.He had been standing in the back of the recording studio listening to Kyo sing."Maybe Duo..I'm not sure....Trowa says I should change the word 'Fukai' to 'deep' for more people would understand it.But it doesn't sound good saying 'deep'"Heero snickerd a little."Trowa doesn't even know what 'fukai' means....stupid American or what ever he is.....""HEY!!"Duo yelled."AMERICANS ARE NOT STUPID!!"He pulled out the American Flag and waved it around."America!Americ-""DUO ENOUGH!"Kyo screamed."No offense but you can't sing...."  
  
Quatre walked into the studio."So how is are latest mission going?"He wonderd."Fine..."Duo replied."What's wrong with you?""Kyo stopped me from singing about America..."Duo said unhappily."I was good at it too...."He stuck out his lower lip.Heero sighed."No you aren't Duo..take it from Kyo she is a famous Japanese singer!"Duo glared."'Japanese singer'!This is AMERICA!A-M- E-R-I-.....uhh okay I don't know the rest but AMERICA!Her Japanese songs won't make the cut in America!"Kyo jabbed Duo in the stomach."YES THEY CAN!"And she lef the room.Duo rolled on the ground in pain.Everyone else laughed.  
  
Wonderin' about what the Gundam Boys are doin' with a Japanese pop star?Well Dr.J bein' evil and sick minded gave them the 'Pop Star' mission!First the pilots where assigned to managin' the Japanese singer Kyo Umikato or Fukai.Amazingly she could sing,write,and talk in English((thank god for them)).Currently they are workin' on a English cd.Somehow Kyo's apartment was blown up((thanks to Dr.J)),and Kyo has to live with the pilots not knowing they are Gundam Pilots...  
  
Kyo sighed."Why the hell I'am I workin' on a English cd why I'm in Japan?This sucks!"She took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could.A window broke in the kitchen and some of the equipment((the whole english demo cd)) in the studio broke.The pilots ran up the stairs guns in there hands."Kyo what is it?"Trowa asked her.Kyo smiled weakly."Oh nothin' just felt like screamin'"Duo moaned "Is that all?"Wufei came storming down the stairs."I've had enough of this onna she must go!"He grabed Kyo by the arm and started to drag her out the door."SECURITY!"Kyo screamed and the rest of the boys jumped on Wufei."What are you bakas doing?"Wufei yelled at them."Kyo said security and we are her security/producers/managers/friends/boyfriends.....so we had to tackle you down!"Duo replied.Wufei moaned."Bakas!Get off me!"One after another Quatre,Trowa,Heero,and Duo got off of Wufei."I'am not leaving!I still haven't finished my English cd!"Kyo stated."uhh....I don't think you can..."Trowa picked up a smashed cd."I don't think this will do us much good...."  
  
Kyo smiled as she sat in the recording box.'Thank god to my super powerd scream I can finally make my second Japanese cd!'Kyo smirked."Kyo?You ready?"trowa questione and Kyo noded."Yeah hit it!"Fast beat music started to go and Kyo opened her mouth to sing:  
  
((Okay I'm writing the song in English but when she sings it it is in Japanese))  
  
"LU LA LU LA The piano is a melody in the world's field of blooming dreams Belive in the broken clock and who's side will time be on?  
  
Why is my heart waiting so much for that tender-hearted someone? Tell me a wonderful future MOONLIGHT,MOONLIGHT SLEEPIN'  
  
LU LA LU LA The girl of awakenings will kiss the apple of memories and In a book opened with sorrow and longing, the bell meant for the two of us will Ring  
  
Because I want to hold you tight my dear one Don't cry any more GOOD BYE SADNESS The words on the mysterious door read "Ear-playing-tricks Cake"  
  
WONDERLAND! Welcome, to you FAIRYLAND! It's the magic of love LOVE'S ALL THE WAY! Every day, the temptations of wheat, so fluffy  
  
CAKE FOR YOU! Eat, for tonight is TEA FOR YOU! A tea-party in the constellations The chorus of angels at the window is to you, just your ear playing tricks? The voice saying "I love you, I love you"  
  
LU LA LU LA To the piano the world is a tiny melody that is dreaming dreams A waltz of prayers overflows from the fingers and it feels oh so nice  
  
My heart is always honest, a quiet greeting of sleep Because it is a secret wish HOLLY,HOLLY WHISPER  
  
LU LA LU LA Everywhere the stove, even when the crescent moon rains down from the heavens Is thawing and giving a HUG to the freezing traveller's heart  
  
A path of light in the clean air, if I walk along without straying WELCOME PLEASURE The words that appeared in the eyes read "Ear-playing-tricks Cake"  
  
WONDERLAND! Welcome, for you FAIRYLAND! The joys of love LOVE'S ALL THE WAY! Every day, the adventures in wheat, so exciting  
  
CAKE FOR YOU! A simple happiness TEA FOR YOU! With a big smile The chorus of angels at the window is to you, just your ear playing tricks? The voice saying 'I love you, I love you'"  
  
The music stopped and Kyo took a break to breath."Okay that song was hard to sing..""Why did you right it then?"Wufei questioned.Kiy narrowed her eyes."SECURITY HE'S BOTHERIN' ME!!!"Once again Wufei was tackled down by the others."I love this power!"Kyo said cheerfully."I love it too...."Wufei mutterd.Kyo just smiled at him."Alright guys I'm gonna go get ready for the award cermony!"She started to run up the stairs but Heero grabed her by the arm."What award cermony?""Uhhh..... you k-know the OTV Music Awards..that I forgot to t-tell you a-about....DON'T SHOOT ME!!!"She raised her arms into the air."We aren't going to shoot you Kyo.."Quatre said.Kyo sighed."Thank god.."She said."We are going to KILL YOU!!!"The boys yelled.In a second Kyo was running up the stairs into her room."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!HEERO THAT HURTS!!!"People outside of the apartment building the Gundam Pilots and Kyo lived heard the yelling."Oh My God..."A woman whisperd."Don't worry"Said a man."There just having fun"And walked off......  
  
Kyo sat in a limo with her /security/producers/managers/boyfriends....Shw wore a dark blue tube top and a dark black skirt.Kyo allowed her length waist jet black hair fall loosely.A 14 karrot gold bracelt was on her wrist.diamond earrings hung from her ears."Don't I look good boys?"She asked the gundam pilots."Yeah"They Heero replied.He was the only one one to go with her.Heero got out of the limo.He stuck out his hand for kyo to take and she took it.The fans started screamin there heads off and the annoting press started taking pictures."Fukai!Over here!Over here!"A lady yelled holding a microphone.kyo walked over to the lady draging Heero behind her."Hello Fukai,who is your date tonight?"the lady asked.Kyo leaned against Heero."This is Heero Yuy..he is one of my producers and managers he is also one of my body guard.."The lady sighed."Do you have any other realations with him?"Heero started to back away but Kyo dragged him back."no no...we are good friends and he his kinda of cute but no!Just good friends"

Okay that's the first chapter of Fukai the Pop Star..the first song you read is called Fukai and I made it up the second sing is called Sora Mimi cake.I did not make that song it is by Oranges&Lemons and was made for the anime/manga Azumanga Daioh..thanks for reading this


	2. Awards and Candy

Kyo waved to all the rest of the media. "thank you!Thank you!Yes I love you too!" Heero sighed. "Bakas!Bakas!Bakas!" Kyo jabbed him in the side. Through gritted teeth she said: "Can it Heero!I'm trying to make the public love me even more!" Heero rolled his eyes. "Come on lets go!" He said angrly and grabbed Kyo by the arm and dragged her through the entrance doors. "B-but Heero!I didn't get to take any good pictures!!" Kyo turned chibi and started to cry. "Whaaaa!!! You're a big meanie! Whaaaa!!!" Heero put his hand over Kyo's mouth. "Shutup! You can take pictures later! Let's just get this over and done with." Kyo sniffed. "Buh,buh...WHAAA!!!"She started to cry again. People had started to stare at them. "Stop it Kyo!And turn back to normal!" Kyo just kept crying. "I'll get you some candy if you shutup!" She instantly stopped crying. "Candy eh?Alright I'll turn back to normal but you gotta promise me all the candy I want!" Heero rolled his eyes. "Fine,fine.Just turn back to normal and lets get this over and done with." Kyo turned back to normal.  
  
Kyo lead Heero over to their seats. "Alright,lets just get my award and then go get the candy!" Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. "Earlier you wanted to stay now you just want the award and candy..." The host came on to the stage. "Alright welcome to are music awards!" Everyone started to cheer. "Okay are first award goes out to Mizumi Kushriono!" Everyone cheered. A pink haired girl wearing a blue gown walked onto the stage. "Thank you!Thank you! I want to thank: My producers,managers,boyfriend,security,god,mom,dad-blah blah blah blah blah blah!!!!!!!"  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Okay thank you everyone!"Mizumi Kushiriono said and got off the stage. The host went back on the stage. "Okay are next award goes to Fukai!" Everyone who was awake started to clap.((Which is only Mizumi and the host)) "PEOPLE WAKE UP!!!" The host yelled into the mic. Everyone jumped awake. "Like I said are next award goes out to Fukai!!" Once again everyone started to cheer.  
  
Heero shoock Kyo. "Kyo wake up!It's your award time!" Kyo sat up. "Wha?Ohh...yeah!I won..right!!Wake me up when I win.." Kyo said and went back to sleep. Heero sighed and ran up onto the stage. "Umm..Kyo is buisy right now so-"Heero grabbed the award then grabbed Kyo and ran for the limo. He placed Kyo in the limo then jumped in himself and closed the door. "Drive!Drive!Drive!"He yelled at the driver. The driver hit the gas and they went speeding away.  
  
Later  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"Chibi Kyo screamed and cried at the same time. "HEERO!!!YOU PROMISED ME CANDY AND I WANT IT NOW!NOW!NOW!" The gundam pilots coverd their ears. "Damn it Yuy!Why did you promise her candy!?"Wufei half shouted,half growled over the screaming and crying. "Well it shut her up for a while!" Heero yelled back. Duo sighed. "Who ever said chibis where cute and cudley where damn wrong!" He yelled. Quatre came from upstairs holding a bag. "Okay Kyo!What about some healthy carrots?" Chibi Kyo stopped crying and screaming. The gundam pilots sighed. Chibi Kyo picked up the telephone and threw it at Quatre's head. Luckly Trowa pulled Quatre behind the kitchen table. "So what are we gonna do now?Nothing will make her be quiet!"Trowa asked everyone else. Duo thought for a while then lifted his hat off his head. "This will do." He said. "Right,like your hate is going to make her shutup Maxwell." Wufei said. Duo rolled his eyes. "It's not any hate it's my speacial hat!" "Speacil hate?" Heero asked. "It's filled with candy!"  
  
Wufei hit Duo outside. "Why didn't you give her the candy in the first place?" Duo shrugged. "Okay guys,I'm going in..." Duo crawled out inder the kitchen table.He crawled one his stomach.Then he stood and did the whole 'spy' thing. "This is life and death!"He said and through the candy filled hat at Chibi Kyo.  
  
Chibi Kyo looked at the hate and smiled. "CANDY!!"She screamed and ate it all in 3.5 seconds. She jumped up and started bouncing around. "Okayguysthanksforthecandy!letsgoplay!Now!Now!Now!Lookimaairplane!"Chibi Kyo was running around with her arms stuck out like a airplane. "Great,now she is perky.."All the gundam pilots said at the same time.  
  
OOC:Okay I just had to bring in Chibi Kyo!Everyone loves chibis right?Ojkay that chapter had nothing really to do with the whole Japanese pop star thing but I though it would be really fun!Okayz bye!! 


	3. Singing and more perknessalong with figh...

**Chibi Kyo bounced up and down. "Comeonguysletsplay!"((translation:Come on guys lets play!)) She said. The gundam pilote moaned. "Way to go Duo!" Heero yelled at Duo. "Hey!Atleast I got her to stop crying!" Heero and Duo started to yell at eachother. Trowa sighed. "We needed to get thoose songs Tokemi no Doukasen((From Fushigi Yuugi)),and Itoshii Hito no Tameni.((From Fushigi Yuugi))" Quatre sighed as well. "Okay,I'm going to try something..." Quatre stood and walked over to Chibi Kyo. "Okay Chibi kyo,can you please record three songs for us?" Chibi Kyo looked to be thinking. "NOWAYIWANNAPLAWY!!"((translation: NO WAY I WANNA PLAWY!!)) "Please?"Quatre said and did the o so cute puppy dog eyes. "Awwww!" Chibi Kyo and Trowa said. Wufei looked at trowa and inched away slowly. "Barton,you're scaring me..." Trowa stopped saying 'awww.' "umm...heehee..."He said and contuined to watch Chibi Kyo and Quatre. "AlrightQuatre!Mewillsingsongsforya!"((translation:Alright Quatre!Me will sing song for ya)) Quatre smiled. "Okay but first you have to change back to normal." Chibi Kyo frowned. "Buty'allscaredofmewhenmechibi!!"((Translation:But y'all scared of me when me chibi!!" "Just do it onna!"Wufei yelled from behind the kitchen table. "FINE!!!"Chibi Kyo screamed and marched downstairs into the recording studio. "Way to go Quatre!"Duo said. "Hopefully,she won't turn perky after this..."Heero said and went down into the recording studio.  
  
Chibi Kyo finally turned back to her normal state.She sat in the recording studio ready to sing. "Hit it boys!"She said and Quatre started up the music.  
  
"Anata no namae yondara soko de totsuzen me ga samesou konna ni umaku ikikkonai mata guuzen aeru nante  
  
Hitogomi no naka watashi to onaji kamishita ko dake mite'ru kitto dareka wo sagashite'ru n' da koi no aite ka na  
  
Me ga atta shunkan demo sore wa watashi de  
  
Uso yo uso, anata kakete kuru  
  
Tokimeki no doukasen ga karada-juu wo hashitte'ku BARABARA ni naranai you ni SHIKKARI shinakucha watashi  
  
Demo chotto kyou wa chotto kimochi ga maigo no koneko yasashisa de semeraretara tsuite'ku shikanai kamo ne NYA-O"  
  
"there I'm done!can I turn back into chibi now?"Kyo winned. "No!"Wufei snapped at her. Kyo crossed her arms and frowned. "It ain't fair!" She said. "Life isn't fair." Heero replied. "WHAAAA!!!!" Kyo turned back into Chibi Kyo. "Way to go Heero and Wufei!Now she is chibi again!" Duo said. Chibi Kyo rolled on the floor kicking and screaming. "I want candy!I wanna plawy!WHAAAA!!!" Trowa sighed and went over to Chibi Kyo. "Now you stop that right now Kyo!you're not a baby and you shouldn't act like you are!" He yelled at her. His yelling just made Chibi Kyo scream,cry and kick even more. "you guys are meanies!!" the phone rang and Quatre got it. "Yeah.What!?She's coming!?When!?NOW!??B-" He hung up the phone and looked at everyone.Mizumi Kushriono is coming over to record a song with Kyo. ""WHAT!!!???"The rest of the gundam pilots yelled. "YAY!!!" Chibi Kyo wailed.  
  
Mizumi arrived a few minutes later. "Alright I'm here lets record!!"She hollerd when heero opened the door. She pushed Heero out her way and went downstairs to the recording studio. Mizumi sat down in the recording booth with Kyo. "Fantasy,that's the song and let's sing!" Mizumi said. Kyo blinked then sighed. "Fine,Duo just play the music...." And the music started:  
  
Kyo: Mune no kodou atsuku yurugasu Shigeki motomete aruku My heart Jikan dake ga sugiru mainichi ja henka wa nai woo  
  
Mizumi:Tomaranai shinjitai susumitai Jibun no chikara tamesu My life Demo hayaarukishita-tte miotosu dake sou kakujitsu ni  
  
Kyo: baby for you ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku Soredemo ima kono shunkan wo tsuyoku ikitai  
  
Kyo&Mizumi: It's FANTASY samayotta to shitemo mita koto nai sekai demo Nani yori mo jibun wo shinji tachimukaou It's DESTINY donna basho ni itemo tsutsumu sora wa hitotsu dakara Nee motto tsubasa hirogete habatakeru yo ne  
  
Mizumi: Nagare no mama ni susundeku Jibun rashisa mitsumete My style Sou omou ga mama ni kanjita mama kokoro yudane  
  
Kyo: baby to smile fukanou wo kanou ni kaete yuku yo Ano koro egaite ita yume to onaji kimochi de  
  
Kyo&Mizumi: It's FANTASY asu sae mienai utsuri yuku toki no naka demo Dare yori mo jibun wo tsuyoku mochitsuzuke It's DESTINY matteta-tte konai arukidasou kowagarazu ni Sou kitto hitomi aketara kanaerareru yo  
  
Kyo&Mizumi: It's FANTASY samayotta to shitemo mita koto nai sekai demo Nani yori mo jibun wo shinji tachimukaou It's DESTINY donna basho ni itemo tsutsumu sora wa hitotsu dakara Nee motto tsubasa hirogete habatakeru yo ne  
  
Kyo&Mizumi: infinity world doko made mo tsuzuku michi hatenaku make progress subete hitotsu ni tsunagatte iku kara Sou motto hitomi aketara kanaerareru yo  
  
Mizumi got up and left without saying a word. Kyo just fell over out of the chair. "That was just shity..." She said and stood up. "Wasn't she the one who took for ever to say thank you at the awards?" Heero nodded. "Yeah and it takes forever for her to finish singing..." Kyo turned back into Chibi Kyo and ran around the recording studio. "FLY!!FLY!!FLY!!!"She screamed as she ran around. "It's late come on Kyo!!!" Chibi Kyo just kept running. "WHEE!!" Heero snatched Chibi Kyo up. "Okay come on you,you got to go to bed!" He growled. Chibi Kyo started to kick and scream. "NO!!!" Heero climbed the stairs and up into Kyo's nedroom. He layed her down on the bed. "Go to bed!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Chibi Kyo turned back into normal kyo and closed her eyes. "Get out!"She screamed at Heero and Heero left.  
  
OOC:Okay it might not seem funny but it was funny when I read it....heehee...bye...**


End file.
